June 2018
I'm splitting this month's news blog with our loveble rascal Skully. Not sure if this is going to be the new norm or not, we will just have to wait and see. Wiki News *Two users left us this month the first being former admin Cfp who sadly will be too busy doing college stuff to resume his admin duties. The second is BULGARIAN STRONK who offecial signed a deal with the Bulgarian Boxing Federation. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, our own BULGARIAN STRONK is now a warrior according to DF policy. When a Bulgarian wins gold at the Olympics or becomes European/international champion just know that it's BULGARIAN STRONK. *Because of our shrinking user base (really spread the word about the wiki guys) our gracious overlords Wass and Dargoo have decided to make some changes. One of which is forcing me replacing the sky blue colors of adminship to the royal purple of rollbackdom so there won't be any possible ties when creating new policies. World News * The conflict on the Korean peninsula is continuing to develop as the war is believed to come close to an end. The respective leaders of both Korean nations have met and discussed terms to officially bring an end to the Korean conflict which has been waged for decades. Both seem to be willing to bring an era of peace between them, although it seems doubtful if this will result in any attempts to reunify the peninsula under one united Korea. Still progress to being made, while the United States position on this area remains muddled at best. * Speaking of Korea, the former South Korean president Park Geun-hye has been sentenced for 24 years of prison due to the charges that previously removed her from office. Former President Park has been found guilty of bribery, coercion, and abuse of power, among other charges. The documents released against her that brought down her office and power caused widespread protests across the nation * Protests erupted across the Gaza strip against Israel whereupon its Israeli forces fired upon the protesters. The choices have caused controversy among those who support the opposite sides of the conflict, with others supporting the Israeli’s rights to defend themselves against aggression, while others have claimed and stated the nation is going rogue and taking more extreme measures than required. Various nations demanding an investigation into the events that caused the firing upon protestors and medical personal involved. Meanwhile, IDF has stepped up its operations against the terrorist group Hamas. * The Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant has opened its doors to tourism operations for those who seek to visit the site of one of the greatest nuclear incidents in history. So, if you ever wanted to see that classic Soviet architecture and the sheer amount of depression it causes then you’re free to go ahead. Although I doubt they’d let you see the coolest part of the nuclear meltdown because you would be dead if you did. Although we do have pictures if you’re interested. Search The Elephant's Foot and see some cool things. * Any of you into art? Well, you may want to skip out on visiting France, paintings dedicated to Étienne Terrus in Elne, France, are revealed as forgeries. About the entire collection of 82 paintings are revealed to have been faked and left on display for years till an investigation revealed this new information. This has caused shockwaves among many art museums across the nation as others seek to investigate if their own works have been forged. Soon we’ll know if Mona Lisa was real all along or just a fake smiling at us all this time. Popculture News *Kanye West, who needs no introduction, has expressed his love for President Trump with a Tweet which Trump responded to with thanks and saying that it was "very cool". He even posted a picture of a signed MAGA hat. Which spark outrage among the left. Many viewed this as a very idiotic comment with others going as far to call it a betrayal. Kanye, however, doesn't care much as usual and continued to show his support for the President. Still, though, his fondness of Trump doesn't mean he won't run for President himself in 2024. Also he realesed a song with the text "poopidy scoopdy whoop", just something worth noting. *Going from one black rapper to the next. Donald Glover, stage name Childish Gambo, released a music video titled "This is America" which received praise for the portrayal of the situation black people in America find themselves in. Meanwhile, people like me just like it for how well it does in the ever growing meme economy, much to the annoyance of the people in the first camp. Still, the song was alright in my opinion. *Staying on the topic of music for one more, Eurovision 2018 has concluded this month and the winner was Isreal's (yeah Isreal is part of a European contest for some reason) Netta with the song Toy. Followed by Eleni Foureira from Cyprus with Fuego. And Austria's Cesár Sampson with the song Nobody but You coming in third. *''Deadpool 2'' came out and just like the last one it was critically loved by audiences and critics, though according to many, myself included, it wasn't as good as the first one. Hardly can be when you accidentally get a hit right? *On the 19th fans of the British royal family rejoiced as Prince Harry married American actress Meghan Markle. While the event was televised, a lot of hardcore fans of British royalty travelled to England themselves just to get a glimpse of the newlywed pair. *The Solo: A Star Wars Story prequel movie came out and, just like the previous Star Wars, it has divided the fandom. One side says it's sort of alright while the other side says it's the worst thing since the prequels. In the end, it's just mediocre. Just go and watch Deadpool. *Good news and bad news for fans of 80's cartoons; ThunderCats is coming back! Sadly it got the Teen Titans Go! treatment. This new TC series called ThunderCats Roar has a highly cartoony art style compared to the mainly 80's and early 10's versions and seems to be more light-hearted and comedic in tone. At the time of writing the teaser trailer for it has 60K dislikes and 5,2K dislikes. *John Peter Bain, better known as TotalBiscuit, has died on May 24. TotalBiscuit has been suffering from spinal cancer since April which eventually became fatal. TB had become famous through his videos focusing on game commentary and reviewing. He also has been a big consumer advocate, speaking out against practices like DLC, microtransactions, and season passes, making him beloved by the gamer community. With his way to early passing, it's clear that he left a hole in the hearts of gamers worldwide which won't be filled for some time. *A teaser for a new Fallout game has been released called Fallout 76. The game will centre around Vault 76, which was the first Vault to open after the nuclear apocalypse. So far it's unknown if this will be shooter RPG like like the other Bethesda Fallout games or be something different. All we can do is wait and see.